


Simulacrum

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Adelard is Hawkmoth, Akuma!Adrien, Akumatized Adrien, Black cat users are werecats, Creation and Destruction have more power, F/M, Felix is a werecat, Naptillmorning, Naptillmorning's idea, Simulacrum!Adrien, The gods' can take human form, werecat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Adrien has been possessed. Will Ladybug free him or will she, herself fall?





	1. Doll

The boy stood still as a soft voice echoed in the back of his head, dropping the jewel in his hand. He ignored the arguing voices of his father and uncle. The doll’s screams of protest and pain had long fallen silent. He didn’t care about the cry of pain that escaped his father or the call of a kwami’s name and the response in return. The sound of gurgling didn’t even reach his heart nor the mournful wail of a kwami.

He lifted his hands and stared at the white jointed fingers, his memories fading like colors bleeding from the paper in warm rain. His black sleeves covered the tops of his hands with a white butterfly stitched into it. Muted pearls lined the edge.

He lifted his gaze to the mirror before him. Thick black long lashes lined the edges of his muted green eyes. Black lines ran down his face from the middle of his eyes as if his tears had painted black lines forever staining the white. A gentle pink colored the bottom of his eyes. His paled blonde hair covered the left side of his face. His clothes were black with a dulled white fabric belt. More muted pearls decorated his chest in a v shape, ending in the middle of his torso. His dulled blue scarf flowed around him as if a breeze was blowing. Clear butterfly wings resting on the ankles of his thigh high, heeled boots.

He didn’t flinch at his change in appearance. He didn’t care. He lifted his muted green eyes to see a horrified black cat stare at him. He turned and faced the kwami. He held his hand out. “The ring.” His voice left him, soft and flowing around the room like a gentle breeze. The black cat narrowed his green eyes; a vicious hiss escaped him before it darted into the shadows, vanishing into the darkness.

The doll blinked, not affected by the reaction.

He knew there was someone out there who could challenge his power. He couldn’t remember who it was. He faintly remembered another blonde but that memory quickly faded from his grasp and he cared not for its return. He moved forward, heading for the shadows. Hawkmoth’s desires flowing through the forefront of his mind.

The sun fell as soon as he stepped foot on the roof of the building, using the shadow as a door.

He watched Ladybug as she ran past on her nightly patrol, not noticing the doll watching her from the shadows. He raised his white hand. The lady stilled when the shadows before her stirred and stretched, reaching for her like creatures desperate for the warmth of her life.

She took steps back, not sure what to think of the stirring shadows. She had never seen Cat Noir’s full powers before. The doll lifted his chin, pushing the slip of thought from his mind. Who was Cat Noir? He didn’t want to know. The name Phantom Cat and the image of a sharply dressed pale blonde drifted through his mind; someone was desperate for him to remember painful things. He twitched when he felt a crack along the right side his jaw and stretching up to his cheek. The names and image slipped away with a forceful push, the crack slowly mending when memories of his previous life refused to surface.

Ladybug gave a startled shriek when she was snatched from the ground, the hungry tendrils of the shadows barely missing her. Simulacrum stared at the black humanoid cat who flashed a worried look about before his gaze landed on him.

He narrowed his electric green gaze before vanishing into the night with Ladybug. Simulacrum lowered his arm. With his change, his sharpened senses had muted and faded to that of normal human beings. He was nothing more than an empty toy for his uncle to play with. He refused to think of what he used to be before he was possessed.

Simulacrum walked towards the edge of the building with fluid grace, not a sound came from him. He refused to allow what it may remind him of slip through. He knew where Ladybug lived. He hovered his foot over the edge of the building, the shadows stirring and creating a bridge he could cross. As he walked, the darkness spread behind him like a silent cape.

He felt someone watching him. He paused in mid-stride, turning his attention towards the one who watched him. His long scarf flowed around him like seaweed in the water. He searched the eerily empty streets below him. A girl with auburn hair stared at him. She had her phone held towards him. Her hands trembled. She was frightened.

He raised his hand, the shadows stirring at his silent command. She took steps back. Her throat flashed. She normally wasn’t afraid of the monsters his possessor had released before him. She instinctively knew that he was dangerous. He refused to think of where his powers came from and how he had gotten them. He could hear Hawkmoth’s voice stirring in the back of his mind.

“Adrien!” Simulacrum stiffened, feeling the crack reforming at the sound of the name. He snapped his attention towards the source of the voice. A platinum blonde stared at him; darkness swirled around him as if waiting for the blonde’s commands. Simulacrum narrowed his eyes. The platinum blonde’s gray-blue eyes seemed to burn into him like he knew everything that was going on. He faltered. This was the other who could challenge him. He wasn’t sure how but he could feel the unease coming from Hawkmoth. This man was dangerous. Memories stirred in the distance that was suppressed.

Simulacrum stiffened when he heard a feminine voice call the same name. Muted anger burned through him when the crack spread to his cheek. He didn’t want to be called that name again. He dropped his gaze. The Auburn had lowered her phone. She called to him once more. He grit his teeth, the crack spreading to his cheek bone and nose.

He narrowed his eyes. He flared his fingers. He didn’t need permission to kill. Hawkmoth didn’t want him to have any reminders of who he once was. She swallowed and seemed to withdraw into herself. A terrified scream escaped her when the convulsing darkness darted towards her. She tried fleeing only to fall onto her behind. His irritation flickered out when the pale blonde darted towards her then they were gone. The shadows retreated as Simulacrum lowered his arm to his side. He searched for where they had disappeared to.

His dull green eyes landed on the blonde clinging to the side of the building. His black cat tail whisked back and forth. His black cat ears focused on him, his oblong pupils narrow with irritation. A soft hiss escaped the doll at the sight. Another crack stretched to his ear and below his eye. He allowed the darkness beneath his feet to consume him. He didn’t care that he had failed to kill the Auburn. He had too many reminders of who he once was. He needed time to heal the cracks in his face.

He closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to suck away unwanted memories, repairing most of the cracks till Hawkmoth spoke. Murmurs from Hawkmoth, warning him about his child being dangerous. Simulacrum wasn’t pleased when the reminder caused another crack across the top of his lip. “Don’t speak.” His soft voice flowed around him in the empty silence.

“Why?” A familiar emotionless voice asked; another crack. Simulacrum slowly turned to see the pale blonde standing behind him.

“Pain.” Was his quiet response.  The pale blonde faltered momentarily. That was all the doll needed to slip away from the nineteen-year-old. The acknowledgment of the age reopened a crack that had mended. A soft sigh escaped him, sounding like the wind against glass. Somebody within was fighting him. He refused to allow the being to win.


	2. Shadows

Marinette stiffened when the shadows before her stirred then slowly crawled towards her. She didn’t understand the sudden fright that overcame her. She forced herself to move back. Her heart hammered in her chest. She could sense the confusion coming from Tikki; soft mutters escaped her, something about the powers of darkness.

She released a startled shriek when she was snatched from the building she was on, the shadows making one desperate lunge for her as whoever held her went higher. She screamed and curled her legs against her chest, watching as they missed and sank down. She stared at them expecting them to move but they remained still.

She could feel Tikki’s worry. She stared at the buildings below her before a realization sank in. She was flying. Her heart hiccupped with fright till a male voice spoke. “Is there a place that is surrounded with lights?” She twisted around to see a man with pale skin staring at her. His black hair moving in the gentle breeze, he had long strands of black hair on either side of his face. His eyes were electric green and his pupils oblong.

Marinette’s head buzzed with the edginess of Tikki’s unease. “Put me down.” She demanded. The man narrowed his eyes. The black cat ears on the top of his head twitched before flicking to the sides and slightly back. His gaze became unfocused as he listened to something that was beyond her ears. She watched as the shadows within his hair moved like sunlight on water. It was as if they were speaking to him.

He blinked, his gaze focusing on her before he darted towards the very shadows that she had been rescued from. She shrieked and clung to him, expecting them to reach for her once more. She pressed herself against him the best she could, waiting for them to reach for her.

She blinked; startled to see the familiar dark shapes of the objects in her room then he dropped her. Her heart hiccupped wondering how he knew who she was. _He is a kwami. He can sense my location._ Marinette inhaled sharply. Thoughts buzzing in her mind. _We both made the rules that the kwamis aren’t allowed to tell the identities of the holders._ Tikki told her before she could start panicking.

She squeaked when Plagg hissed. She snapped her attention towards him to see he was standing by her window. He glared at her, despite the darkness; she could tell that he was irritated “Light the place up! Now!” She stared at the irritated god. He flashed his fangs at her. “We don’t want him to be able to slip in or manipulate any more shadows.” 

She inhaled sharply when Tikki appeared before her. “Calm down.” She cooed only to receive an irritated hiss from her brother. Marinette narrowed her eyes, something was bothering him. “What is wrong?” Plagg snarled. Undeterred, Tikki patted him on the arm before turning her attention to Marinette. She made circles with her hand, encouraging Marinette to create the lights.

“He possessed my kitten.” Marinette immediately faltered; the light fizzling out between her palms. Plagg stared out the window unseeing. His ears twitching. He blinked before narrowing his eyes. He looked like he wanted to hiss or possibly cry.

Plagg stiffened. His throat flashed as his ears fell to the side. His gaze glued out the window. Though he looked like he wanted to cry, he gave the feeling of being irritated. Curious, Marinette wiggled into a free space and peered out the window.

Her heart hiccupped at the sight of the boy on the roof across the street. The scarf she made him flowed behind him as if he was in the water. Even his hair flowed around him like grass in the soft wind. He stared at her with his dulled green eyes. He looked like a doll. “Adrien?” She whispered.

He raised his white hand towards her. His expression remaining empty. Plagg turned on her. She flinched, her gaze remaining glued to the akuma form of her partner. Movement snagged her attention. Someone was coming. “LIGHT THE PLACE NOW!!” Plagg snarled. Marinette stiffened when she heard a soft sound behind her.

She whirled around and dropped with a scream when a shadow launched at her.

* * *

Simulacrum paused at the building’s edge; his scarf flowed around him with his hair, flowing in the unfelt breeze. His gaze scanned the streets for the silver blonde that might have pursued him. Upon seeing the streets empty of the said blonde, he turned his attention onto the bakery across the street. He watched as Ladybug’s parents, and their waiters, bumbled about; cleaning up dishes, the floors and closing window blinds. They were closing the café.

He stilled, feeling a gaze burn into him. He scanned the streets below, ignoring the people scurrying to the supposed safety of the darkness. He lifted his gaze towards the window that was Marinette’s bedroom. Irritated green eyes stared at him. The akuma blinked. He refused to allow that expression to bring a burning memory. A soft sigh escaped him when crack split his bottom lip, the memory drifting in before falling out. He didn’t have a chance to view it and he preferred it remains that way. He just wanted the crack to mend itself and he knew that in time, it would.

A woman with red hair stood beside the man, staring down at him with what appeared to be concern dancing in her blue-violet eyes. Simulacrum raised his chin –ignoring the crack the action brought– as a pair of blue bell eyes peered out the window. He felt nothing when recognition and pain flashed through her eyes. Her lips mouthed the name he had come to despise. He grit his teeth as the emotion caused a large crack in his left cheek, spreading to his left cheekbone and to the lobe of his ear. He felt chips of his face fall. His emotions were dangerous.

He grit his teeth, more cracks forming from the emotion swelling within. He couldn’t feel the pain from the cracks but he could feel them spreading. He couldn’t get it under control. Someone was magnifying it. He flinched when the crack spread to his brow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the glow of the purple butterfly lit his eyelids. Hawkmoth didn’t say anything but Simulacrum could feel the control the man had over him as he renewed the power, surprising the being within. Hisses and snarls filled his mind before it all fell silent. He could feel the rapid repair of the cracks as the emotion drained from him like water from a cup.

Emotions, they were destructive. He would have to be careful. He opened his eyes before raising his hand and spreading his fingers wide. Darkness weaved through his jointed fingers as the man with black hair snapped his attention to Ladybug. He shouted something at her. He would’ve felt pleasure at the fear brightening Ladybug’s eyes; but, he felt nothing. He was emotionless and he wanted to remain that way.

He had one task and he was determined to complete it. He blinked before dropping his gaze to the swirling portal like darkness before him. He could see into her room from the darkest corner he had chosen. He raised his hand, the swirling darkness taking shape as lights flickered. He raised his chin as the swirling darkness darted for the light extinguishing it. Marinette screamed with fright when it launched for her, taking shape of a humanoid cat. He ignored the crack the familiar form brought. He didn’t know why he chose this form.

He blinked when the cat god narrowed his eyes. The attacking shadow froze, its long belted tail swished back and forth before it folded its ears back. It slowly turned and faced him. It’s black hair wild and messy. It’s heeled boots clicked as it charged for him. Simulacrum closed the shadow door, knowing that the god could easily open it once more. Another crack came from that memory.

He turned his attention towards the falling sun. With night coming, he would be found easily by the cat god. He would need to find a well-lit place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. Sorry I took long with this chapter. I might take long with the next one. Too many stories to work one. :/


	3. Hunted

Simulacrum landed on a fence leading to the balcony of a room. It was rather a large room. He peered at the glass, staring at the reflection of the falling sun. He gave a slight tilt of his head when a dark shape briefly blocked out the sun’s light. He twisted around and searched for the source but he did not search long. The cooling shadows alerted him to his limited time.

He turned and disappeared into the room. He knew there was a place of safety for him within. He hesitated before diving into the memories Hawkmoth had forbad him to venture. He gave a soft sigh when a crack split his lips. The crack grew and spread the longer he stayed, searching for the location of the hidden room within this house. He grit his teeth, feeling a being within struggle and fight, clinging to memories that caused stirrings. The butterfly lite his face, forcing the memories to retreat and mending the cracks. He clung to the one with the location, he quickly made his way towards the portrait.

_“Simulacrum, what are you doing?”_

“Finding refuge.” He ignored the glares of the peacock kwami as he cradled the head of a fading man. He felt Hawkmoth push aside the memory that dared to stir.

 _“Why not my place?”_ the man growled.

“Plagg can hunt using shadows. Unless you don’t mind your place being found?” Hawkmoth fell silent.

“Adrien?”  A soft voice rasped the repeated name he was forced to learn. It didn’t seem to bother him anymore. He wanted it to remain that way. He stilled and turned his attention towards the source of the noise. Simulacrum ignored the flare of the purple butterfly and the soft growl that echoed through his seemingly empty mind.

He stared at the man on the ground, his hand on a wound that seeped red. His black-rimmed glasses were crooked and falling off his face. One of the lenses was cracked. Simulacrum could see the trail of blood behind him. The man was trying to reach something. “Adrien?” The name escaped his cracked lips once more. Simulacrum raised his brow. He didn’t know what to think of the man, much less of the humanoid kwami behind him. The kwami glared at him before he dropped his gaze to the man struggling to sit up.

“Gabriel.” The gentle, medieval accented voice warned. The man ignored him.  The man stared at Simulacrum through broken lenses. Sorrow graced his silvery-blue eyes.

“What has my impudent brother done to you?” Simulacrum narrowed his eyes when the man started coughing. He turned away, he didn’t care. He needed a place to remain before night fell. He glanced at the available windows. He could see the fading light. He felt the shadows stirring before he snuffed them out. Plagg was beginning his search. He proceeded forward, ignoring the dying man’s voice when he called for him once more. He ignored the curses that filled the air then the coughing. None were important to him.

He flinched when something slammed into the barriers of his mind. He glanced at the man behind him. The man returned his stare. Hope barely flickering in his eyes. He sighed when it slammed into barriers once more. He needed to place distance between himself and this miraculous user. It was causing unpleasant things to happen.

He pushed forward as a broken voice called the name ‘Adrien’ once more. That name held no meaning to him anymore and he refused to allow it. He slipped inside an office before turning his attention towards the yellow picture of a woman. He stared at it before something slammed into the barriers of his mind once more. It was growing more desperate.

He raised his hand and pressed it against the yellow paint. He ignored the wails of dismay in his mind as it irrupted into flames. The destructive force of the magic flowing through cause another, long crack from the bottom of his lip to the corner of his right eye.

He watched as the burning picture revealed a safe. He glided his fingers along the edge of the safe, the faint remnants of the memory serving their purpose as he released it. A soft sigh escaped him when he heard it click and the wall swung inward. He froze when a pair of sapphire blue eyes stared at him. Black fuzzy cat ears flicked towards him. His black belted tail swished behind him. “You can’t hide from family Adrien.” The voice was soft and familiar, causing another crack. “Your kwami isn’t the only one who can find you.”

Simulacrum grit his teeth as he went over his path in his mind. He snarled at the mistakes he made. He had allowed another to guide his path. He knew he wouldn’t have caught it before with how subtle it had been.

He sprang back from the reaching shadows as he whirled around and darted out the room, his blue scarf flowing behind him. He searched the floors, searching for the injured man. If the being in his mind that had led him to this place, then perhaps he could use the injured man to his advantage. His dulled green gaze landed on the man on the ground where he had left him. He darted over, searching for the kwami. His guard rose upon seeing that the man had been left alone.

He pointed at the one called Gabriel. A startled sound escaped the weakened man as the shadows wrapped around him and turned him so that he was facing the akumatized teen. “Adrien.” The man whispered before his gaze landed on something behind him. Simulacrum assumed that the black cat had followed him.

“Take another step and this man dies.” He slowly turned to see the pale blond glaring at him. His belted tail whisked back and forth with irritation. Simulacrum scanned his person, searching for the ring his master desired as he ignored the spread of cracks the costume of the cat brought. “You don’t have what I need.” With those words, he allowed himself to melt into the darkness pooling at his feet. A soft groan of pain escaped the pain when he came with.

He ducked when a clawed hand swung towards him. Electric green eyes glared at him. He wasn’t surprised that it took little time for the kwami to find him. He wasn’t safe anywhere. He wasn’t safe in the darkness or the light. He didn’t even wonder about manipulating the shadows around the master. He glanced at the coughing man behind him, using a purple-gray rapier to block the black cat’s tail. He sprang back when clawed hands came for him. He ducked when a flash of silver snared his attention.

He sprang back, landing behind the man. The silver-haired adult inhaled sharply when he grabbed him by the collar and held the rapier up to the man’s neck. A soft hiss sounded behind him. He turned to see the same cat themed blonde had followed him into the darkness. It brought him enough time for him to slip away.

“Adrien.” The man whispered as the doll dropped the man. He had no use for him. A bird’s cry filled the night. Simulacrum gave a soft sigh, rapiers appearing in his hands. He gaze quickly scanned the horizon, searching for a bright spot of light. He ducked when a flash of silver came for him. His dulled gaze followed the silver blade feather that landed at the man’s feet. He allowed the darkness to sallow him before reappearing outside of the brightest building he had found. Maybe with those living within would work to keep the miraculous holders at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simulacrum is going to make this story longer than originally planned. :D


	4. Panic

Marinette whirled around turning her attention towards her kwami. Fright fueling her. “What was _that!?”_ She demanded. Her hands clenched into fists by her side. She tried her hardest not to be affected by the frightened pounding of her heart or feel the sting of tears. Her body trembled as she took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to still the shaking. She struggled with the rising panic. She didn’t even hear Tikki’s response.

Her mind practically ran wild with the new found knowledge of her partner’s powers. Marinette refused to think of the frightful things that could have happened. She had never seen _shadows_ be able to take shape and be manipulated like puppets. She hadn’t even known that her partner _could_ manipulate the darkness. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as her world tilted. She struggled to inhale properly. Had her partner always had that ability? Did that mean he was stronger than her? Her heart lurched as she quickly shook her head, making herself dizzy.

What more was he hiding from her?

Black spots danced about her vision. She _instantly_ went into denial as her legs wobbled. Her world spun. Marinette denied that Adrien was her partner; she denied that he had been akumatized, She denied that Adrien’s presence sparked with black magic. Marinette denied everything and anything that had a link to her partner. She denied that Adrien’s modeling was much like Cat Noir’s playful antics. Marinette denied that he really was darkness dressed as a sweetheart. She denied the fact that he would _ever_ keep secrets from her.

He wasn’t the type. Cat Noir didn’t like secrets. He grew irritated with her whenever she kept him out of the loop of things. She struggled to breathe. Tears burned the corners of her eyes before escaping.

Her legs trembled as her head spun. Marinette sank to the ground. She struggled to breathe as the tears burned their tracks down her cheeks. Marinette could feel her world tilt and spin. Tikki’s voice was distant. She failed to recognize Tikki’s presence when the goddess dropped before her, repeatedly calling her name.

Marinette snapped her attention towards the goddess of creation when she felt a hand over her mouth. She could also feel Tikki’s magic flow through her, calming the panic attack. “Panicking will not help your partner nor denying his existence.” Marinette narrowed her gaze, glaring at the goddess. How was that supposed to help her?

Marinette went still when alarms filled the night sky. Tikki was quick to flip the T.V on, using her powers to find out what was going on.

Marinette swallowed as she stared at the Eiffel tower. It was no longer standing up. It had been knocked to the ground. The thick shadows curled around the tower, bubbling and burning like a boiling lake on fire. The people on the tower doing their best to avoid the creeping shadows.

“Ladybug. You have something that belongs to the butterfly.” Chills raced up and down her spine at the sound of his voice. It was nowhere and everywhere at once, it was alluring and spine-chilling at the same time.

Her heart lurched. “You will need to focuses. Though he doesn’t hold the miraculous, he still _is a black cat._ His powers will be formidable.” Marinette whirled around and glared at the goddess.

“Why is that?”

“He stays out in the city to explore his powers when he goes out instead of immediately shedding his alter ego like you do.” Marinette felt the blood drain from her as her world spun.

“Are you saying that he is stronger than me?” Tikki huffed, annoyed at her herald’s density.

“Yes. As you say, practice makes perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay and i'm sorry if the flow of the story isn't the same.
> 
> I just finished this chapter and i'm keeping my fingers crossed that you guys won't have to wait as long for the other update.


	5. Broken

Simulacrum lifted his gaze, scanning the buildings at the edge of the empty square. Hawkmoth had said that Ladybug was always prompt when he sent out his humble servants. A voice hissed in the back of his mind at the passing thought. The doll ignored the angered snarls in the back of his mind before they slowly turned to quiet grumblings then silence.

Simulacrum wondered why Ladybug wasn’t coming for him though he didn’t really care for the answer. He could sense the presence of the other two black cats. They were lurking in the shadows searching for those who slipped into the shadows, rescuing them before they were consumed by the nightmares living in the darkness. One was a kwami and the other was Hawkmoth’s child. A soft sigh escaped the doll when the voice in his mind whispered their names, causing cracks along the bridge of his nose.

He snapped his attention upward when silver flashed in the disappearing moonlight. He blinked before quickly recognizing the approaching blades. Simulacrum spread his joined fingers before sweeping his arm across his body, dragging the shadows across him as if it were a cloak. Shadows dripped from his arm, slow and thick. The doll watched with disinterest as the six feathered blades were swallowed by the shadows. He lifted his gaze, searching for the one responsible.

Simulacrum went absolutely still when he felt something sharp whizz past him, creating a small groove in his right cheek. The blade sunk into the ground before him as it vanished in silver smoke. He flinched when a crack spread to his jawline. The akuma whirled around when cracks began spreading to his cheekbone, past his jawline and his ear. Fragments of his face began to fall.

His muted green eyes widened at the sight of a rapidly approaching blade. He didn’t have to time to slip away.

His head snapped back when the feathered throwing knife sank into his forehead. He stumbled back, quickly catching his balance. He blinked, shock sliding over his porcelain skin. He reached up and grasped the blade then removed it. He dropped his gaze to the silver weapon as it vanished into silver smoke.

Simulacrum’s shock quickly turned to panic when cracks rapidly spread across his face. Chunks began to fall and shatter on the ground, revealing acidic green eyes with slit-like pupils in a sea of black. A faint outline of a mask rested over his cheekbones. “No, no, no, no.” He whispered as he desperately tried catching the falling pieces and returning them to their proper place. _“No!!!”_ The doll exclaimed, watching helplessly as the glass pieces slipped through his fingers.

His panic increased at the feel of cracks spreading down his neck and chest. Rage quickly fizzled out his panic when more blades sank into his chest, right leg, and arm. He snapped his attention about, searching for the god of time. An angered hiss escaped him. He didn’t flinch at the feel of more cracks at his hands and up his right arm or the sound of shattering glass.

He flexed his cracking hands, failing to notice the black claws breaking through his porcelain fingers. He spread his fingers wide and lifted them above his head, dragging more shadows with the motion. The peacock kwami narrowed his eyes as the six silver blades left the darkness and flew for him. A snarl escaped the falling apart doll when the humanoid kwami misted out of sight. The shadows swallowed the six blades once more.

A yowl escaped him when he felt more blades in his back. His tail lashed back and forth, pieces of his pale blonde hair fell to the ground and shattered as his hearing sharpened. Simulacrum spun around and pointed towards the god.

A squawk escaped the peacock kwami when shadows wrapped around him. Simulacrum rammed his fist to the side, sending the god flying into a building. He ignored the canary blonde hair falling into his eyes. The broken doll grit his teeth as he spread his fingers wide open. The peacock god narrowed his eyes as a mass of shadows gathered before him.

Silver blades flew out before they halted inches away from the god then clattered to the ground. Simulacrum growled and narrowed his eyes, willing the mass of shadows to turn into blades. Before they could launch for the irritated god, he vanished. The shadows holding him dropped to the ground.

Irritation burned through the akuma as he twisted about searching for the god. A snarl escaped him when more blades sank into his left side. He twisted around in time to see the black cat kwami tackled the peacock. They both fell to the ground. Plagg’s claws sank into the Seher, forcing the god to drop the blades he had.

Simulacrum grasped his head as Hawkmoth’s voice filled his mind. A howl of pain escaped him when the butterfly brightened, purging the emotions breaking him. He dropped to the ground, panting. His claws sinking into the ground. He could hear the commotion of the two gods but that wasn’t his focus.

 _“Come home Simulacrum. I will have Nuroo cast spell that will prevent **you** from being found. My place already is under his protection. Plagg will not be able to find any.” _ The butterfly vanished with those words. Simulacrum took a deep breath before releasing it, allowing the darkness to consume him, failing to notice Ladybug trembling as she peered over an edge of a building.

He lifted his gaze. The world swam about him. He flinched when there was a bright flash of light of someone detransforming. He didn’t have time to see who it was as the world of darkness claimed his consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is [Naptillmourng](http://naptillmorning.tumblr.com)'s akuma idea for Adrien. I have been wanting to write for a while now. Here is the first chapter. I will continue working on this short story. :D


End file.
